Looking After You
by Fullmetal Pyromaniac
Summary: When Elizabeth comes down with an illness, who will look after her? Meliodas of course! (Meliodas x Elizabeth)
1. Chapter 1

**_Looking After You by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter one:_**

* * *

The Boar Hat was especially busy that night. It was the weekend and the weather had been pretty rubbish for the last few days, constantly pouring rain so hot wine and good food -courtesy of Ban- was extremely popular.

Elizabeth was in her normal uniform, serving the tables. She had improved massively since her first night in the job. However, tonight she was feeling off. She was hot and bothered, her head hurt slightly and she was feeling light headed.

She didn't notice Meliodas staring at her from his position behind the bar, he noticed that she was forcing a smile, she was also very pale. Meliodas frowned as he gave the three steins of beer to Hawk to be delivered.

"I need three Vanya Ales for table five and two steak pies, you got that Ban?" Elizabeth shouted to the back. There was a confirming shout from the kitchen. Meliodas began pouring three ales when there was a shout from one of the tabes to place an order.

Elizabeth sighed and tried to ease her pounding head before going to the table. A gentle hand curled around her arm and she turned around. Meliodas' face was inches from hers, his emerald eyes boring into her blue ones.

"You're ill" he said bluntly, "go upstairs and lie down, I'll get Diane on your shift"

Elizabeth smiled and placed her hand over his reassuringly, Meliodas noticed how hot it was.

"Really, Sir Meliodas, there's no need. My shift ends in an hour anyway, there's no need to get Dian-"

"No, now go upstairs and sleep" He said, "I can't have my best waitress getting sick"

Elizabeth blushed and nodded, she placed her tray back on the bar and walked back upstairs, she heard Meliodas calling on Diane from the back room.

Slipping on her white nightgown and placing her uniform nearly on her desk, Elizabeth closed the door, turned off the light and got into the bed that she and Meliodas shared.

Gently staring out of the window into the starry sky, Elizabeth started counting down from a hundred like she did every night to get to sleep.

She was only vaguely aware of the bedroom door opening before she slipped into sleep, not sure if she reached ninety.

 _ **...**_

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open. She was feeling worse, her head was pounding even more and she felt her bladder was about to burst.

Slowly getting up, Elizabeth steadied herself on the end of the bed as a wave of dizziness hit her. She felt the bed creak and saw the faint silhouette of Meliodas covered in rope sir up. His eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight that shone in from outside, it couldn't have been later than four in the morning.

"Elizabeth?" He whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded before realising that in the dark he couldn't see her,

"Yes" she replied, "I'm just going to the bathroom"

Elizabeth stumbled to the bathroom that they shared and turned off the light before locking the door behind her.

After using the toilet and flushing it, Elizabeth went to the sink to wash her hands. Suddenly she found herself leaning on the porcelain bowl for support, looking into the mirror, she saw her tired eyes and pale complexion staring back at her.

Then her vision began to go blotchy.

Like watercolour paint on a wet canvas, images blurred together until they were black and she couldn't make out what they were.

Elizabeth stumbled around as her vision faded, grasping for the lock she swung the door open with a bang.

"Elizabeth?" Meliodas said, no longer whispering, "Elizabeth, what's happened?"

Bells were ringing in her ears, blocking most sound. Meliodas ripped the ropes easily, sprung out of bed and turned on the light before running over to the girl who was leaning on the bathroom door like a lifeline.

Elizabeth fell into Meliodas' strong arms and stared up at his petrified face as the rest of her vision faded to black and her ears felt like they would explode.

"I...I can't see!" Elizabeth shouted, "I can't see or hear! Sir Meliodas, help me!" She choked a sob as tears of fright slipped down her face.

She grasped frantically at Meliodas' bare chest, wrapping her arms around his torso as he tried to lead the blind girl to the bed.

Then Elizabeth felt herself go heavy as sleep grabbed her and didn't let her go until she had been dragged under.

 _ **...**_

Voices swirled like a whirlpool around Elizabeth's head, slowly she opened her eyes and saw Meliodas, Merlin and Hawk all crowded around her.

"Ah, you're awake Elizabeth. How are you feeling?" Merlin said softly. Elizabeth sat up slightly and rubbed her eyes.

"My head doesn't hurt, I can see and hear again. What happened?"

Meliodas smiled kindly and smoothed the hair on Elizabeth's head,

"You suffered from something called a Vaso-Vagel" Merlin explained, "It usually happens when you stand up too fast after using the loo. I'll take a few tests just to make sure, you should be fine in a few days though"

Elizabeth thanked the wizard who left her and her guests in peace. Hawk instantly began bawling and threw himself on Elizabeth.

"Geez! You gave us all such a scare!" He cried into her chest, "You started shouting that you could see and you couldn't hear and it was so scary!"

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth said whilst petting Hawks head, she turned to Meliodas who was resting on the bed next to her, his hand still stroking her silvery hair.

"What do you mean? It's not your fault, if anything _I_ feel bad because you couldn't see and I couldn't help you" Meliodas said.

Elizabeth leant into his touch and closed her eyes,

"Don't blame yourself either, if you hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done" She said softly. Meliodas grinned and jumped off of the bed, he hauled a crying Hawk off of Elizabeth and pushed him out the door.

"Just because Elizabeth's ill doesn't mean that _you_ get a day off, Porky" he said then Meliodas turned to Elizabeth who was sat up in bed.

"I'll just get Ban to get you some breakfast, I'll bring it up to you then I'll look after you until you're better"

"You don't have to, Sir Meliodas. I know how important the Boar Hat is to you"

"Nonsense" He interrupted waving his hands, "You're more important, plus I've got the the whole team to help out, I'm sure they won't miss me"

And he disappeared out the door before Elizabeth could argue, she couldn't calm her racing heart. Meliodas looking after he for the next few days, Elizabeth couldn't say that she wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

 ** _End of chapter one._**

A/N:

Hey, it's Ruby and this is my first story on this account. I was horrified by the lack of Melizabeth stories so here you go. I'll update on Saturdays and Sunday's so a new chapter will be up tomorrow.

See you then!

-Ruby


	2. Chapter 2

**_Looking After You by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter two:_**

* * *

"Bon appetite!" Meliodas said whilst holding out a tray to Elizabeth. There was a bowl of piping hot soup, tea and iced water. Elizabeth took the tray, cautious not to spill the soup and tea, and placed it on her lap then she put the drinks on the desk next to her bed.

"Uh...S-sir Meliodas?" She said, eyeing the soup hungrily. Meliodas sat on the edge of her side of the bed.

"Yes Elizabeth?" He replied whilst trying to hide a smile.

"You seem to have forgotten a spoon" Meliodas grinned mischeviously and shook his head,

"Nope, I didn't" he smirked, "it's right here" and he reached in his pocket and pulled out a fancy table spoon. Elizabeth reached for it but Meliodas took it away just before she could.

"Since you're sick, I'm going to feed you" he proclaimed. Elizabeth blushed and turned away from him bashfully.

"You don't have to" she mumbled.

"You're sick, Elizabeth" Meliodas said gently, placing his thumb under her chin and bringing her gaze to his. "So, let me look after you"

Elizabeth's cheeks burned even redder because of her fever.

"Besides," he added casually, "You owe me a few favours for scaring me like that last night. Now, say 'aaah!'"

Meliodas lifted the spoon carefully to the princess' lips, Elizabeth gently took the spoon in her mouth, careful not to spill any.

Elizabeth clamped her soft lips down on the spoon and swallowed the soup before allowing Meliodas to take it back. The soup was carrot and it tasted amazing, though Elizabeth expected nothing less from the greatest (undead) chef in Britannia!

Once the soup had been eaten, Meliodas sat next to Elizabeth who sipped on her earl grey gently, he told her stories of his travels as one of the Sins. The epic battles, the amazing scenery, the laughs, ("the women" Meliodas had said with a smirk) then he leaned back and stared out the window with a peaceful expression.

Elizabeth took another sip of her tea and asked,

"Sir Meliodas, do you miss being in the Sins?"

Meliodas pushed out his lower lip in thought before answering,

"Nope"

Elizabeths eyes widened and she sat up straighter.

"Not even a little?"

"Well," Meliodas said, gazing absentmindedly out of the window, "Sometimes but if we hadn't been chased out the kingdom then I never would have met Hawk or his mom. I wouldn't have met you either"

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Merlin came into the room accompanied my Diane who was just shorter than the wizard.

"I came to do a few tests on Elizabeth" Merlin explained, "If you would step outside for a few minutes, Captain, Diane will help me"

"Sure" came the annoyed reply from Meliodas as he gave Elizabeths breast a soft squeeze then left the room. Diane glared at the Captains gesture towards the princess but let it slide.

"Okay, just relax Elizabeth" Merlin cooed, "It'll just take a minute"

"Yeah, we'll look after you" Diane added, Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you both so much, Diane, Lady Merlin"

Merlin smiled and lifted the princesses arm to get a temperature check.

"This'll be over in a second"

 _ **...**_

After tests on her eyes, ears, heart rate, balance and blood pressure, Elizabeth was feeling a little weary.

"Well, everything seems fine. Your blood pressure and heart rate is a little high but you've got a bit of a temperature so that's probably the cause of it. Stay in bed for the next few days until your temperatures normal, eat and drink plenty and you should be fine"

Elizabeth smiled tiredly,

"Thank you, I think with bed rest I'll be okay"

"Well, we'll leave you be. I can sense Meliodas' annoyance from outside" Diane said whilst grinning. "Don't be afraid to call, okay?" She tapped the side of her nose and winked.

"Thank you both, again" and the two women left the room. A second later, Meliodas came in and sat by Elizabeths side, his emerald eyes scanning worriedly over her face.

"She didn't do anything weird to you, right? You know what she's like"

"No, no of course not" Elizabeth reassured, placing a hand on his, "I'm fine, I just need to stay in bed for a few days"

Meliodas gave a hearty grin and went to lay down next to her.

"I may or may not have been listening in, and I may or may not have heard that you're tired" Meliodas lay on his back and pulled Elizabeth to rest on his chest. Her soft hair tickled his chin and her chest was squeezed into his side.

Placing a kiss on top of her head, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Meliodas and whispered,

"Thank you" before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

When her breathing had turned rhythmic and her arms had loosened their grip, Meliodas sighed and clutched her tighter. That scare the previous night had nearly been the end of him.

There he was just lying in bed wanting to make sure that she was okay, suddenly she bursts in the room crying and shouting that she can't see or hear. He started wincing at the memory.

But it was fine. Elizabeth was in his arms, sleeping soundly and completely fine. The way it should be. Placing another kiss on the crown of her head, Meliodas slipped into the same sleep that captivated her. They both dreamt sweet dreams of each other.

* * *

End of Chapter two

A/N:

Okay, sorry about the late-ish chapter. It's exam/test time for me and I've got a big maths one coming up! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up (so much for a schedule, eh?)

Thank you to my lovely reviewer (Regal Cat Purelia!) who brought a few things to my attention,

(A) this story is based after the end of the anime where they've defeated Hendrikson. This story will not have any actual plot. I'm writing another ;P

(B) My description of this story has been fixed, stupid typo. :(

Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!

\- Ruby x


	3. Chapter 3

**_Looking After You by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter three:_**

* * *

Elizabeth woke up feeling warm and comfortable but with a sore throat. Her eyes flittered open and her vision cleared, she was lying on top of something. Something that was radiating a brilliant heat that she desperately wanted.

Nuzzling her head into the radiator, a small chuckle vibrated through whatever she was lying on.

"Man, I could get used to this" A boyish voice said and Elizabeth's cheeks reddened. She sat up abruptly to see a smirking (shirtless) Meliodas who was lying on the bed.

"S-sir Meliodas" she croaked, "I'm sorry, I wasn't bothering you. Was I?"

Meliodas frowned and sat up as well, Elizabeth mentally sighed in relief when the sheets slipped down his chest revealing his trousers. At least he wasn't _fully_ naked.

"No, I'll tell you what _is_ bothering me though. That throat of yours, is it okay?"

"It's fi-" Elizabeth started but Meliodas held his palm up in the air and silenced her, he placed his hand under her chin and guided her face to his.

"Don't lie, Elizabeth. I can feel the glands in your throat are swollen, let me just go get some honey lemon tea to soothe it" he said, Elizabeth didn't reply, too flustered and red to say anything.

"Okay" she managed to squeak out even though it hurt a little. Meliodas shoved on a shirt and gave her one last grin before heading downstairs to get tea.

Elizabeth sighed and tried to relax which was hard when it felt like your throat was red raw with golf balls stuck in it. She swallowed and closed her eyes, almost instantly Meliodas' charmingly childish face flashed in her subconscious.

Sighing again, Elizabeth curled on her side and buried her face into his soft pillow. Why were boys so confusing? Elizabeth breathed in his slightly oaky scent and tried to make sense of his actions.

He was always caring for her, groping her and making sure she was alright. He did that to Liz who was his lover, did that mean that he liked her too? But then he had mentioned that she and Liz were very different. Liz often opposed his ideas, fought against him. Did he like that in her? Did he want Elizabeth to be more like that?

Did he not like Elizabeth in that way because she wasn't strong or tough willed like Liz?

He had said that they were both strong back before she was kidnapped but did he really mean it?

Elizabeth stashed her thoughts away at the back of her mind when there was a knock at the door and Meliodas came in with a cup of steaming, sweet smelling tea and some medicine.

"Hey, Elizabeth! How you holding up?" He asked cheerfully. Elizabeth's smile faltered when she wondered if he had asked Liz the same thing.

"I'm feeling a little better now, Sir Meliodas, thank you" Elizabeth squeaked, "How's everyone downstairs?"

Meliodas handed the cup of tea to Elizabeth and crawled under the covers next to her.

"Everyone's doing great, I've appointed Hawk as owner of the bar until you're better. He won't shut up about it" Elizabeth giggled breathily before going into a coughing fit and nearly spilling her tea.

"Geez, be careful, you'll burn yourself"

"Ah, I'm sorry Sir Meliodas"

"Nah, it's fine, you didn't mean it" Meliodas said then he grinned, "Drink up and take your tablet! I need my best waitress back in action soon"

Elizabeth held her clenched hand over her heart and raised her head high.

"I promise to get better soon! I'll make sure of it" she proclaimed though her voice was no louder than usual. Meliodas laughed and patted her shoulder.

"I'll be holding you to that promise!"

Elizabeth broke the white tablet in two pieces and swallowed them both with her tea. There was a bitter taste left but the sweet tea soon washed it away. Elizabeth gave a content sigh and moved further down in the bed.

The two lay beside each other contentedly, Meliodas seemed calm. Just staring at the white ceiling. Elizabeth however was feeling more terrible than earlier, just because of the feeling she had been having.

"Sir Meliodas?" She said, turning her head towards him, Meliodas did the same.

"I-I-I" she said, trying to gather her courage. Meliodas just nodded kindly. "I want you to tell me about Liz and Danafor" she said suddenly. Meliodas' eyes widened and he turned back to the ceiling.

"I don't really like talking about...that, Elizabeth" he said softly. Elizabeth took his hand in hers.

"No...just tell me what they were like, was Danafor a nice place? What was Liz like?"

Meliodas turned back to her, grinning widely. He entwined their fingers and moved down the bed so he was parallel with her.

"Okay, let's start with Liz. She was hard headed but with a soft heart. Had a soft spot for kids" Meliodas went on for hours, it was only until the sun had long set and the moon was high in the midnight sky did he stop, he had reached the point in time before the incident anyway so it was a good place to stop.

Elizabeth placed her empty cup in the saucer and put it on the bedside table. Meliodas gave a cute yawn that Elizabeth giggled at, he got up off the bed and got her saucer.

"I'll be back in a minute" he said before leaving the room and heading down to the tavern to wash the cup. Elizabeth stare out of the window into the night, the Stars twinkled in the sky.

"Liz?" Elizabeth said aloud to herself, "I never met you, but I consider you one of my friends. Now I know why you loved Meliodas so much, I hope you continue to watch over myself and the sins. Thank you"

She slowly closed her eyes, feeling sleep wash over her. Before she fell into her slumber, she could have sworn the stars twinkled extra bright for a few seconds. As if Liz had heard.

 ** _..._**

Walking down the stairs, Meliodas was greeted by Diane who was dressed in her uniform. The tavern was empty, Meliodas could hear Ban clattering dishes from the back room, King was floating about and Hawk was in the kitchen, probably getting scraps from Ban. God knows where Gowther and Merlin were.

"Hey captain!" She said cheerfully, wiping one of the tables. "How's Elizabeth?"

"Oh yeah" King added, lying lazily on his chastefoil, "I could hear the princess coughing from down here"

"Swollen glands" Meliodas said, sitting on a bar stool, the empty cup was picked up by Diane who went into the kitchen and put it it he sink.

"Oh dear, is she okay now?" King said.

"Yup, she should be fine by tomorrow which is great because I don't want her to be sick while we're travelling"

"Where're goin' next, Capt'n?" Ban shouted from the depths of the kitchen.

"We're going to head back to Edinburgh" Meliodas shouted back, "See if there's any leads on Escanor so rest up tonight, I'm going to see Elizabeth"

The sins called out 'good night' and Meliodas went back up the stairs. He stopped outside Elizabeth and his' room when he heard her muttering something. He tapped gently on the door and pushed it open. The light was still on and Elizabeth lay on the bed, facing the window curled in on herself.

Meliodas smiled to himself and shut the curtains, he walked over to Elizabeth's side and took in her sleeping features. She was the only one he had told everything about Liz to. She had listened to hours of him rambling on about her without complaint.

"You're something else, Elizabeth" he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He ingnored the rope that lay in the top drawer of his beside table and climbed in next to Elizabeth. He wrapped a strong arm around her slim waist and buried his face in the back of her neck.

The two were still entwined eight hours later when a very angry pig stormed into their room, demanding to know if Meliodas had violated the princess in any way.

* * *

End of chapter three

A/N:

Hey, so here's the chapter! It took a little longer than I thought but life got in the way, I don't have to revise for any more tests though! Next chapter will probably be the last as I want to start a new project that I hope you'll like. :)

Thank you to - PolgaraRoseTheBloodSorceress (blimey, that's one hell of an awesome name!) - RomitriIsMyMaximumMortalFlaw (blooming 'eck! You sound so cool!) and Regal Cat Purelia (thank you again, your input is very well appreciated :3) - for leaving me lovely reviews! They're greatly appreciated!

Ok'y Dok'y, see you later!

\- Ruby x


	4. Chapter 4

**_Looking After You by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter four:_**

* * *

Elizabeth woke up in her shared bedroom feeling much better than she had been over the last three or so days. She was also regrettably alone.

Yawning, Elizabeth sat up and looked around, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. There appeared to be some commotion downstairs, perhaps it was Ban and King arguing over something again.

Suddenly, Elizabeth got the urge to get up and run. To feel the refreshing wind blowing her silver hair out of her face.

Not anywhere in particular, just run. Her legs ached with longing and her mind was tired with being cooped up in the room. She jumped up off the bed, shed herself of her night dress quickly and pulled on her waitressing outfit.

After brushing her teeth, hair and taking a quick look in a mirror and being rather pleased with the image staring back at her, Elizabeth quietly slipped downstairs.

It sounded like the Sins were discussing something, Ban sounded like he was in the kitchen again, Diane's voice was slightly louder so she was probably sitting at one of the tables. Kings voice swayed around and Gowther sounded as monotone as ever. It was Merlin and Meliodas who spoke the loudest.

"If we need to find Escanor and the coffin of eternal darkness, we need to get moving soon" Meliodas said.

"We need to wait for Princess Elizabeth to be fully healed before we do anything" Merlin added coolly, "She should be getting over her small illness now, thank goodness, she had us worried for a little while"

"Nah, I knew Elizabeth would be fine, she's strong" Elizabeth's heart soared at Meliodas' words and she pressed herself slightly against the door.

"Speaking of which, I think we also need to find out how to activate Elizabeth's full power and teach her to control it. If we could also find out about the small time she spent in Danafor I think that would reveal a few things"

Meliodas didn't reply and Elizabeth found herself pushing open the door and cheerfully exclaiming, "Good morning!"

Meliodas' green eyes widened, almost in terror, for a minute then he grinned and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his baggy white trousers. Merlin was standing next to him, arms folded under her generously sized chest.

"Yo, Elizabeth! You're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Better than ever, thanks to you, Sir Ban and Lady Merlin" she shuffled on her feet for a second, "So, what were you discussing?"

"Just where to find Escanor and the coffin of eternal darkness, not much" He said casually and Elizabeth resisted the urge to frown. He'd tell her about Danafor in time.

"Okay then, if that's all" She said before sitting down next to Gowther who was watching her intently. "So when do I begin waitressing again?"

Meliodas took the seat next to Diane, pouting thoughtfully.

"Not for a little while, we need to start moving onwards today and depending on where we stop it might take from a day to a few, maybe a week. Why? You miss waitressing that much?"

Elizabeth nodded eagerly, "As odd as it sounds, I do. You all sounded like you were having so much fun whilst I was upstairs. I am feeling a little stir crazy"

"Well if you're that desperate to get out then I have a job, we need food. If you go into town and get a few things, that'd be great"

"I'd love to do that and I'll take Hawk with me for company!" She said determinedly, placing her clenched hand over her heart like she did when she was determined. "Where is Hawk?"

"In the kitchen" King said, casually floating on his chastefoil cushion, "Where else would he be?!"

Said pig emerged from the kitchen covered in scraps not a few seconds later,

"'d beh h'nured teh 'company yo' 'Liz'beth" he said through mouthfuls of food. Elizabeth smiled softly at him, wiping a stray bit of chewed meat off of her cheek.

"I'll go get my cloak then, back in a minute. Thank you for letting me get the food, Sir Meliodas! I'll do my best!" and with that Elizabeth had run upstairs to grab her black cloak and a basket. Ban peeked his grinning face through the door to the kitchen.

"Soooo" he drawled earning a light scowl from Meliodas, "not interested in ya, eh?" Meliodas shrugged and walked behind the counter, taking ink, a quill and a piece of paper and beginning to write a list of things needed.

However, there was a shriek from Elizabeth's room as a single swift kick sent Ban flying up and he found his head lodged in the floor of their bedroom.

"Sorry, Princess"

 _ **...**_

The walk from the Boar Hat into Aberdeen was a short one, but a satisfying one. Elizabeth and Hawk chatted casually about the goings on at the Boar Hat while she had been unconscious or simply upstairs.

There had nearly been a fistfight at one point, apparently. Hawk didn't know much but apparently someone had asked for the 'Hot waitress with huge tits' and when Meliodas had heard him talking about Elizabeth like that he was at their table right away.

Elizabeth guessed she must have been asleep, she also guessed who it had ended. Her cheeks were a cute pink colour when Hawk had finished the story.

"So yeah, they guy talking about you really had his ass handed to him. Served him right for talking about you like that though"

"Thank you, it's so sweet of you" Elizabeth said and Hawk merely blinked.

"What do you mean? You're our pal, aren't ya? I'm sure you'd do the same for us"

Elizabeth nodded and the two began their little shopping trip. After getting what they came for and Hawk having to haul Elizabeth from several stalls that sold things far to expensive, the two slowly walked back home.

The Boar Hat was empty, Diane, Ban and King sat a table, drinking Vanya Ale and laughing heartily.

"Hiya, Elizabeth and Hawk! How'd you get on?"

"We got everything we needed" Elizabeth said, placing the basket filled with fruits and other food types on the bar. She then looked around, "huh? Where's Sir Meliodas?"

Diane placed down an ace before putting a slender finger under her chin.

"I think he said he was going down to the river. Not sure what for though"

Elizabeth flolded her cloak and placed it next to the bags of food on the bar.

"I wonder if he's okay" she pondered to herself, "I'm going to go find him, be back in a while"

Ban slammed a seven of spades on top of Diane's card and laughed drunkenly.

"Yeah! Go get 'em Princess" he slurred, then took another swig of ale. Elizabeth gave an embarrassed smile then closed the door of the Boar Hat behind her and taking a stroll down to the stream.

 **...**

Meliodas sat on a large rock, skimming smaller ones across the width of the river. The sun shine through the leaves of the over hanging trees, lighting Meliodas' golden hair up and making his green eyes brighter. Elizabeth carefully walked down a small dirt path to reach him.

"Diane said you'd be here" she said softly, carefully taking a seat next to him. Meliodas looked at her and gave a small smile.

"How was Aberdeen?" He asked. Elizabeth clasped her hands together.

"It was amazing, the market was so busy" Deciding not to beat around the bush any longer, Elizabeth gently placed a hand on his knee.

"What are you doing out here, is something bothering you?"

Meliodas sighed and rested his head on Elizabeth's shoulder, grinning inwardly on how red she became at this gesture.

"I'm just thinking about something" was all he said, Elizabeth frowned.

"You can tell me, you know? I won't laugh or anything" Meliodas grinned and lifted his face to see hers, though his grin faded slightly when he saw the frown she wore.

"I know you won't, Elizabeth" he said, giving her breast a little squeeze. "I'll tell you, just let me think a little longer"

Elizabeth nodded and Meliodas' head rested on Elizabeth's shoulder once again. The air grew colder with the setting sun but the two sat completely still.

"What if..." Meliodas started, "I said that I loved you"

Elizabeth's heart stopped. She took a deep breath and tried to clam her nerves. He loved her.

"I guess I would say" she whispered "that I loved you too"

Meliodas stiffened against her and Elizabeth panicked, thinking she had said something wrong. Meliodas turned to her and stared into her eyes. He placed calloused fingers under her chin and gently led her mouth to his.

His lips were soft, yet firm and sent small jolts of electricity through her. Slowly she pushed her lips more against his before tilting her head to kiss him more. The two broke apart, faces flushed.

Meliodas stood up and held out a hand to Elizabeth.

"Come on, let's go home"

Elizabeth gave a bright smile and took his hand, allowing herself to be hauled to her feet.

"Yes, let's go"

 ** _..._**

 _Achoo!_

 _"Sir Meliodas?"_

 ** _~ The End ~_**

A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been, like, a month since I last updated and I apologise! I've been stressing over work and tests and my braces. But it's all good now! Even better so because I have three (?) stories lined up for you all! Two Deadly Sins ones and a Fairy Tail one (maybe)

Anyway, thank you for reading my very first story I in this account. Thank you to those who favourited, reviewed and followed and i hope you enjoy my future works.

The first story probably won't come out until later next month since I'd like to write at least half of it before posting. Anyway, THANK YOU! *hugs*

\- Ruby xxxx


End file.
